


Want to Talk to Her-She's as Hot as Hell

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3963142</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Talk to Her-She's as Hot as Hell

"Like, maybe 50s housewife? You know, with your hair in victory rolls and you'd have on those high-waisted lace panties? And a bullet bra!" Gaga adds with a bit of inspired enthusiasm.  
  
She's lying with her head at the foot of the bed, phone to her ear and free hand rubbing herself through her panties. It's evening and she's been on the road doing press junkets; tonight she was in LA and she'd finally grown lonely enough to call the woman she's accustomed to being with. G's on the other end of the line, thousands of miles away, though lying in a hotel bed just the same. It's early morning for her, a hour before she goes back to filming the Edwardian mystery she's been working on.   
  
"Fine, and what would you wear?" G asks and Gaga thinks for a moment.  
  
"Let's see, I'd have on...a mink stole. Elbow length gloves and the biggest strap-on you've ever seen. Diamond-studded harness."  
  
She can hear G's soft chuckle, not missing the edge of pleasure. They both like the over-the-top fantasies and Gaga is more than happy to deliver.   
  
"And you'd be so shocked by it. Because nice housewives don't like that kind of thing." She licks her lips, finally slipping her underwear off. "But then I'd get you bent over your bed--oh, and you'd have on high heels--you'd get bent over your bed, the one you share with your  _ **husband**_  and I'd pull those panties down and press the head of my strap-on against you and you'd be  _dripping_."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Gaga nods her head, forgetting that the other woman can't see her. "You'd spread your legs a bit more--you wouldn't be able to help it."  
  
"You'd smack my ass and tell me to hold still, that you were going to give me a proper fuck, that you were going to give it to me better than any man," G chimes in, her voice a little throatier at this point.   
  
"Yeah." She pauses for a moment, picturing the other woman's face, what she'd look like if they were actually carrying out the fantasy and not just having phone sex. "I'd push that rubber cockhead into you and you'd be ready for it. God, you'd want it."  
  
The faintest noise from G's end indicates she's using a vibrator on her clit and Gaga can imagine how fucking hot her lover looks getting off at the sound of her voice. She'd left her toys at home because it was only going to be two days and she hated dragging them through security at the airport. Now she was regretting the decision.  
  
"How long do you suppose I'd have to ride you before your knees started to shake? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? Last time it only took me ten."  
  
"Last time I was using my fingers on myself," G points out, her breathing shallow.  
  
"Maybe I'd want to drag it out. Maybe," she pauses, trying to think of exactly what she'd do to her redhead. "Maybe I'd turn you over so your back was on the bed and I'd have your ankles up by my shoulders as I stretched your cunt with my dildo."  
  
G moans into the phone and Gaga feels her muscles tighten around her fingers at the sound. Both are silent for a moment, eyes closed and imagining their own version of the senario. G finishes first as she has to leave first and Gaga bids her a fond farewell and good morning, turning off the phone and tossing it off towards the pillows.   
  
Her eyes close and she pictures G wearing the strap-on, kneeling between her legs here on the hotel bed, a few pillows beneath Gaga's ass to give G enough leverage to push in. They wouldn't be in sexy lingerie, just naked and maybe their hair would be wet from the shower. Gaga would wrap her legs around G's waist and let her ride her until Gaga was screaming out.   
  
Gaga bites her bottom lip as she comes, exhaling loudly as she passes the peak. Her eyes close and her dreams fill with thoughts of G.


End file.
